Kamen Rider Goah
by Kamina The II
Summary: When A escaped Gaoh finds a neglected Naruto, what will happen? Humor for Den-O


Kamina II - Gaoh Deserves A Turn.

Kamen Rider Gaoh Chapter 1

Rebirth of The One Who will Devour Everything.

_A/N: Take a note. this is a AU twhere Gaoh wasn't killed and was instead a imagin in disquise and was instead one of those left over copie's of his sand like the bat in the first episode, then He Escapes Using One of those Dimensional Portals Diend Uses all the time. also, note that In truth despite den-o being one of my favorite riders, I Never actually payed attenion to Gaoh as a whole since I Lost Intrest after I Heard thief-king due Of those wasted days watching yugioh, and forgive me if this seems rushed, especcily on the copied parts, I'm new at neglected Naruto Fics._

_(PS: Like most naruto neglicted fics, I Will use some content from rise from the shadow only slightly edited.)_

_(Play Double Action Gaoh Form)_

* * *

_hm...It's Seems those idiots fell for it...perfect._

Those Were the thoughts of the Thief-King Gaoh as he watched Den-O Killed his copy he made when GaohLiner Was Destroyed.

Hey, Villian Rule Number 47: Can't take over one world, try another.

_Let's see where The next world time takes me...AHAHAHAHAHAH! See Ya Den-O! As you might say...this climax is mine._

_And with that Gaoh Went into the portal and left this world._

* * *

Tou-san (daddy)! Tou-san! I did it! Did you see that! Did you!", cheered a girl who looked eight years old. She had bright long red hair with yellow around the end of her hair, bright ocean blue eyes, and had a round face. She was about 3'1". (sorry don't really know how tall eight year old are). She wore a red t-shirt and combat pants.

"That was great Narumi-chan!" appalled a man with spiky blond hair with two long bangs down the side of the face. He had ocean blue eyes and an angular face. He was more handsome than most males. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt and black sweatpants. Stood about a height of 5'10". This man was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konohagakure and the Yellow Flash of Konoha. At the moment Minato was watching his daughter train.

The girl now known as Narumi was the daughter of both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She look liked an exact copy of her mother with the exception of her blue eyes and the yellow strands that outline her hair and the fact that she is younger. Narumi smiled and continued her training on sensing her chakra and calling it out. She just started training with chakra and her dad was teaching her how to control it.

"Great job Narumi-chan, you will be a great kunoichi in no time." Said a redhead who just came in when she saw her daughter call out her chakra. She stood at a height of 5'8", had maroon hair, and a heart-shaped angelic face. She wore a hairclip on her hair, wore a red t-shirt and sweatpants. She had a body of a Goddess that would make any male or female die of a nosebleed. With long slender arms and legs, and an impressive bust ranging from C cups to D cups. This woman was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, wife of Minato Namikaze and Konoha's Red Death.

"Thanks mom! I can't wait until I become a great kunoichi like you!" replied Narumi with a smile. Both Minato and Kushina smiled at their child energy and attitude.

In the distance stood a boy who was the same age as Narumi but looked different from either parent. He had Slicked back Black Hair, Deep Purple eyes, and a round face. He stood about the height of 3'5", and at the moment was wearing a Dark Purple Worn out t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked like any normal healthy kid, but one thing different about him was the three whisker marks on each side of his face. His name is Naruto Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and older twin brother of Narumi Namikaze.

At the moment Naruto was glaring at the nice family scene that was happening at the family private training area. Naruto Snorted and walked away, into his room where he did training of his own. When Naruto got into his room he laid down on his bed and remembered what happened the Being he met that now teaches him and gives him a power that will allow him to destroy all that oppose him and those who go against good while staying to his beliefs.

* * *

**FLASHBACK 3 years ago**

"Hey tou-san can you teach me how to do some cool ninja stuff!" asked a young Black Naruto who was hoping his dad would say yes.

"Sorry Naruto I can't. I have to teach Narumi." Replied Minato, Naruto frowned.

"Why can't you teach both of us at the same time!" argue Naruto ignoring the smug look his sister was giving him.

"Sorry Naruto I don't have time to do that." Naruto was going to respond with his father until his mother came in.

"Naruto go to your room and don't bother your father. He will teach you when he feels that you are ready." Said Kushina in a demanding voice. Naruto not wanting to argue with his mother looked at the ground and walked to his room.

"Why can't I learn how to be a shinobi but Narumi can? How comes she gets everything." Said Naruto out loud to himself when he reached his room and close the door so no one could enter or hear him.

Naruto was consider a genius or prodigy, he was smart beyond measure, and had skills to learn anything really fast, so it didn't take him long enough to figure out that his family favored his sister more than him, seeing as she got mostly everything she wanted. He also noticed the villagers treating her like a hero.

Naruto on the other hand barely got anything he wanted, even on his birthday he would get one or two gifts while Narumi would have tons. He was also hated by the villagers. Sometimes when he would walk around the village alone he could see some of the villagers giving him cold glares. His sister also had a lot of friends; every kid would try to get to know her. While he didn't have any friends, kids would avoid talking to him for reasons he doesn't know.

Naruto knew that his sister had the Kyuubi's power in her, and that she was seen as a hero, but he didn't understand why he was so hated by the villagers. He lay on his bed and close his eyes so that he could some rest.

But Fate Decides to intervine in the best way possible.

_**So...You Want Power, eh?** _A Voice Questioned which Sartled naruto into a fighting stance which caused the voice to laugh.

**_AHAHAHAHAH! Trust me kid...You do Not Want to fight me. _**Naruto Could Tell the voice was smirking as he continued._ **As I Was Saying...Yout want power to prove yourself right? **_Naruto Nodded which made the voice smirked again._**Good...If you want power...I Can Give you it.** _Naruto narrowed his eyes, really? I Really doubt that? naruto said questioning._ **Just accept and I'll show you, alright brat.** _Naruto could tell the voiced snorted at the brat comment.

Meanwhile, Naruto was wondering what it could give him, but since his "parents" aren't doing anything...What the heck?

Okay. Naruto agreed Quietly to which the voice smirked as he didn't see a figure pop out behind him.

**_Good...Now...(the figure walked closer)just stand still._**

**_with that the Figure went into Naruto as Naruto bent down before his body smirked and stood bavk up as a flash englulfed his body and a pass and belt went to his hand and waist respectively while his clothes changed into and samurai-ish clothing._**

**_Now...(He held the side of the belt as it played a tune as he held the pass up)...Behold the power of the one who will devour everything._**

**_And as he swiped the belt with the pass he said that will forever change Naruto._**

**_...Hen...Shin._**

**_Back to Present_**

* * *

Naruto Smirked as he remember that day well.

The Day He was Reborn As Kamen Rider De-...No.

As the Only Kamen Rider of the Ninja World...

He was Reincarnated as Kamen Rider Gaoh.

* * *

..

Kamina II : I'm going to continue this more often than others.


End file.
